Magical Adventure
by Dark Priestess66
Summary: Before Hogwarts, Harry Potter finds himself as a DigiDestined with his new friend Airi, and their digimon.
1. Chapter 1

Four years ago, the earth witnessed something amazing, the sky opened up to reveal a new world, the digital world, where creatures called digimon lived. The people watched as eight children and eight digimon battled and defeated another monster. After the battle, only a few children are chosen to collaborate with digimon. One such child was a boy with messy black hair and vivid green eyes behind glasses.

Harry Potter looked across a vast meadow in surprise and fear, he didn't know where he was, he just held up the strange device to the Dudley's second-rate computer, that his Aunt and Uncle had put in the living room for family use. Of course, harry wasn't considered family to them.

The next thing Harry knew he heard a voice say digi-port open and a flash of light.

"Oh, hello." The voice greets, in a strange language that Harry didn't understand, but he saw a girl about his age, she was wearing jeans, and a shirt.

Harry looks at her with a nervous look ready to run, as he didn't have much luck with other people. He slowly waved his hand "Hi, do you know where we are?"

The girl stared at the other boy; he did not look Asian or even Japanese, she grinned "You speak English, forgive me, I have never used my second language before, yes, I know where we are. We're in the Digital world."

"The digital world? How did we get here?" Harry asked looking around in fear.

"Technically, speaking, no normal person is allowed to know about the digi-world, unless you have a digivice and are a DigiDestined. The girl explains, "Did you find a strange device?"

Harry reached in to his pocket and pull out the strange device he found while cleaning the house "Yeah, I did found it this morning the last thing i saw was my family computer light up as i was cleaning it. By the way, I'm Harry Potter, what's your name?"

The girl smiled, "My name's Airi Ichijouji." She raised her shirt a little showing her own digivice. "I have a digivice too; only children with digivice can go into the digi-world."

"There has to be a mistake I'm not that special I'm got here by mistake." harry began to stammer out.

"Come on, the digiworld is a great place. I always come to this place because my partner hangs around this area." Airi explains

"Partner, what do you mean by that?" Harry asked

"The digimon chosen to form a lifelong bond with the DigiDestined." Airi explains, "My digimon should be around here somewhere, but you can never trust a fox even if it's a digimon."

Harry began to look around afraid he was about to be attacked by the girl's partner now "Your joking right, I mean I don't have one and I still think this is a mistake that I'm here I'm just a useless freak."

Airi's eyebrows rose to her dark hair, but she didn't respond.

"Get down!" a voice rang out as a yellow blur sped toward the two kids.

Harry ducked and almost by instinct, he began to run away from the blur.

The digimon tackled both kids to the ground as a huge digimon flew overhead, before leaping up, "Diamond Storm!"

"What the bloody hell there are two monster's here, come on, Airi, we got to run." He grabs her hand and tries to pull her to safety.

"Are you insane, that's Renamon, my partner? But that is Kuwagamon, that's one nasty digimon." Airi explains.

Renamon dashed back and snatched the two children up, and ran into a nearby tree.

Airi sighed, "What did you do this time, Renamon?"

"This time, it wasn't my fault." Renamon answered, "I think Kuwagamon just hasn't had his nap today."

Harry just stared wide eyed at the both of them "Airi, what's going on here?"

"Harry, meet Renamon, my partner digimon. Renamon, this is Harry, he's a new DigiDestined but hasn't met his partner yet." Airi introduced

Renamon just waved then looked behind her "It's nice meeting you but i think we should leave now."

"Well you're the one, who decided to pick a fight with a champion level." Airi accused

Renamon rolled her eyes.

"Umm, girl, this is not the time to argue when that thing is coming over here." Harry points with a look a fear.

"No, it's not. That digimon knows with Airi here, I can kick his butt." Renamon replies, as she led the way into the forest. "But we should try Primary Village first."

"Primary Village, what's that and where is it?" Harry asked looking very dumb founded

"Just over the hill, that's why I like hanging around here, and Primary Village is where all baby digimon are reborn." Renamon answers.

"So i guess you think my partner might be there?" Harry questions

"Yes, I remember waiting for Airi; I never thought she was going to come for me." Renamon answers, "So yours just might be waiting for you."

"Well i think you might be wrong I still think your both wrong but let's go look." Harry states

Renamon looked back at the human boy, "Trust me on this, the digiworld wouldn't send you a digivice unless you weren't worthy of one."

They all started walking to the village; Harry began to ask questions about Airi and Renamon.

Airi answered to the best of her ability, "I was one of the children captured by that vampire like digimon four years ago."

Renamon bristled if she was with Airi then; she would have taught that dark digimon a lesson.

Harry just shook with fear "I can never image something like that happening to me but my aunt would say it's what i deserve." Harry mumbled the last part.

Airi looked at Harry, "You know what the best part of having a digimon is?"

"No what is it?" Harry looked over the hill.

"They're very loyal and they protect you from anyone." Airi answers

"And we're kind of cute." Renamon adds

"Yes, that's all very nice and i really do hope my partner is there but i just don't know?" Harry sighed at the thought of having a real friend like that.

Renamon pointed down once they were on the hill, "See" Primary Village was filled with trees that bore toys, large blocks, and the ground was soft and bouncy if you jumped on it.

Harry saw the village for the first time and his jaw fell open at the sight.

"I always feel like, I just want to stop acting my age and play with the toys everytime, I see the village." Airi states

Harry's eyes were wide with all the toys and happy sounding voices he heard from the village. "Wow i lived here i wouldn't ever be bored."

Renamon started down, calling out to another digimon as she went, "Elecmon!"

The two kids followed both with very different looks on the faces.

They caught up with Renamon who was talking to a red and purple digimon, who resembled a rabbit with nine tails.

Harry just stopped his eyes looking a bit started. He moved behind Airi trying not to be noticed by the others in the village.

Airi shook her head, "Honestly, what do you think a baby digimon is going to do to you?"

Airi thought she heard Harry say something but his voice was so low it went by as a murmur.

Elecmon looked at the new human, "Let's check the field where the eggs are." He led the way, Renamon motioned to the others to follow.

They got to the field and harry saw all the eggs there "Wow are all these digimon wanting to be born?"

"Yes, when digimon are destroyed, they return here to be reborn. Digimon never truly die. We just get reconfigured." Elecmon explains, "I'm the guardian here."

"That's a lot of work for one digimon how do you do it." Harry wondered

"Not a clue." Elecmon answers, "Some of the eggs, might hatch, but the digimon inside might not be your partner, so who knows."

Airi pushed harry in to the field and told him to look the eggs over.

The eggs hatched but none of them were Harry's partner.

Renamon looked down as she felt something float by her fur, "It's a Mokumon, what is it doing?"

The baby digimon floated over to Harry and wrapped itself around him.

Harry's digivice reacted to the digimon.

"I've been waiting, about time you show up." The digimon states

"Well I don't know how good of a partner I'll be, but I'm glad to have you as a friend.

The baby digimon grinned.

Airi looked at her digivice "crap, I have to get home."

"Umm how do you get home i need to get back before my family gets home?"

"Same way, you got here." Airi answers, "The TVs, seeing as you used the same one as me, you can watch me."

"Okay" Harry walked over, watched Airi open the digiportal, and went home.

Renamon looked at the baby digimon, "I'll watch him, while you're gone."

"Thanks Renamon I hated the thought of leaving him here but my place ain't the best for a baby but I'll be back as soon as i can." Harry replied then he went back to the real world.

DarkPriestess66: I don't own Digimon or Harry Potter, then is slight before Season 2, Airi is Ken's cousin who is later his adopted sister.


	2. Chapter 2

Every chance, Harry got he returned to the Digital world, where he met with Airi, Renamon and his own digimon DemiMeramon.

The days he spent with the three he slowly began to see how different his life was from them and the more he opened to them as well.

Airi seemed to notice a change in her new friend from England, thank the digiworld for allowing transcontinental traveling.

Harry felt as if he could tell his new friends anything but some things he could never say.

Airi looked up at the sky; she bit her lip as she tried not to think about recent events in the real world.

Renamon looked down at her partner, worried. Airi had been sad often lately and wouldn't talk to her. "Airi is something wrong you know you can tell me anything?"

"Renamon, you're quite possibly my best friend, but you wouldn't understand." Airi replied,

"Why is it one of those human things?" Renamon asked while placing her paw on Airi's shoulders.

"Yeah, something like that." Airi answers, she took a deep breath, "Truth is I just moved into my aunt and uncle's apartment in Omachi."

Harry looked at his one human friend "What happened, I thought your mum and dad were at home with you?"

"A few days ago, my parents died in a car accident. I was in school during that time." Airi answers. "If it isn't bad enough that my eldest cousin died from a car accident my parents had to follow."

Harry reached over to give her a hug "I'm sorry to hear." he held her close to offer her some comfort.

Airi shrugged off Harry's comfort, she didn't want it. "Make matters worse, my other cousin is starting to act strange."

"How I mean you always said he was super smart and very mature for his age?" Harry asks

"That was Sam, Ken was sweet and gentle, but now, he's different. I'm not sure how to explain it. But he's just changed." Airi answers.

"Maybe it might be that he's upset like you are about the accident like you are?" harry offered.

"I'm just worried that's all." Airi replies.

"Maybe it might be that he's upset like you are about the accident like you are?" harry offered.

"He wasn't affected by my parents' accident." Airi replies, "He just grinned like he enjoyed the news, I don't know but I don't like this new Ken."

"Yeah he's beginning to sound like my cousin i guess for now the only thing we can do is just watch him and see if we can find out what wrong." Harry replies

"I got to get back, my aunt doesn't know what I do in my room, I think she thinks I'm studying." Airi states

"Okay, I hope everything works out for the best and that your cousin gets better." Harry replies

Harry waves to Airi as she heads to the portal back to her home.

A few more years had passed by, Airi felt really frighten when she entered the Digital world, she looked around and seen Digimon who were normally peaceful and friendly attacking other Digimon.

"Renamon." Airi gasped out. She felt Renamon appear next to her just be grabbed to the nearest tree to hide from the other digimon.

"What happened?" Airi demanded

"I don't know suddenly digimon that were friends just suddenly started attacking each other." Renamon answered

"We're not going to find out hiding in here." Airi answers,

"That sounds good let's get going, where to first?" the digimon asked.

"Don't know." Airi answers, "Let's just look around maybe find another digimon who isn't crazy."

"what about DemiMeramon he might know something." Renamon suggest

"Renamon, without Harry here, he's about as useless as a digiegg." Airi answers.

The two wandered the forest until they found an Agumon along with a teenage boy.

The teenage boy looked up from the Agumon he smiled at her "Hey didn't think I find another DigiDestined out here."

"Introductions later! Run Now!" Renamon exclaims

"You got to Digivolve!" the boy and Airi exclaims, looking at their digivices, but they didn't seem to be working.

"That's why I called you, I can't digivolve." Renamon snarled out.

A Patamon, then joined Agumon, Renamon, the teenage boy and Airi, as they were running through the forest, where a Gatomon exclaimed for them to move their tails, as they followed her into a cave.

"We're going to need more help; I'm going to contact the others." The boy states, as he sent a message on his D-Terminal. A moment later, he stated that he got a message from Izzy, and he has T.K and Kari with him.

Renamon and Agumon called Airi and the teenage boy now known as Tai to come where they were.

They went over and looked to see what was going on. Agumon pointed to the rear of the cave where what looked like a weird digi-egg.

"That's strange; it has the crest of courage on it." Tai comments. "Let's have a closer look at this thing," he tried to pick it up, only to have a bright light come forth followed by three smaller lights that went straight out the opening in the cave.

Tai, Airi and the digimon followed the beeping sound of Tai's digivice to find three more people.

Airi's jaw dropped as she saw the two people that she went to elementary school with in the digital world. "Kari, T.K?"

"Airi, you're a DigiDestined too?" T.K. asked looking very confused.

Gatomon looked closer at Renamon's partner, "Airi was one of the children that were held captive by Myotismon." They went back to the cave, where Gatomon explained about the Digimon Emperor and his dark rings.

Airi and Kari said the same thing in unison that they wanted to slap a dark ring on the Digimon Emperor.

Each one tried the egg until Davis managed to lift it, and Veemon was born.

"Free at last, Free at last." Veemon states, hoping around Davis. "You moved the Digiegg, my name's Veemon, but you can just call me Veemon."

"I've heard of Veemon, supposedly he's a fun loving adventure seeking little digimon, that brings you good luck." Agumon explained about the new digimon.

"I thought he was a legend." Renamon adds.

Just as the others were about to leave, Monochromon appeared but it had a dark ring around it's' torso. Each of the rookie digimon sent out their attacks, but they didn't do any damage. Therefore, they and their partners had to run.

Davis after witnessing Kari in danger, managed to open the digiegg of courage, allowing Veemon to Armor digivolve into Flamedramon. Who then fought Monochromon and destroyed the dark ring.

Renamon turned to the forest and the fur on the back of her neck bristled.

DarkPriestess66: I used some of the dialog from Enter Flamedramon.


	3. Chapter 3

Renamon continued to glare into the forest, until a small fire themed digimon came speeding out and slammed right into the rookie's chest.

"It's so frightening!" DemiMeramon exclaims, he looked up with tears in his eyes, "Why did the nasty human have to come?"

"I am not sure, DemiMeramon." Renamon answered "Don't cry, you're put out your own flame."

DemiMeramon sniffed and tried to stop crying, "That's not all Harry's hasn't come by in days and I'm worried something happened to him as well."

Airi walked up to her partner, who was holding the tiny flame digimon, "I'm sure Harry's fine, it's his aunt and uncle that are the problem, they don't allow him computer access that often." She bit her lip, this new threat to her friends, "Matter of fact, I doubt I'm going to have computer access that much longer."

Renamon looked at Airi, "What do you mean you always had a computer what's changing now."

"I've been accepted into a very selective school." Airi answers, she wasn't sure how to explain the person who just appeared in her apartment to explain about the wizarding world, and the fact she was a witch who was born in England so her name was written down on the future student list.

"So don't most schools have computers in them at least in Japan, they do?" Renamon asked.

"That's the problem; I'm not going to a school in Japan." Airi replies, "I would tell you about it, but I'm not allowed too."

The three other humans look at her. Kari asks, "So where is this school at?"

"England or Scotland, I can't remember." Airi answers, "I don't even know why they chose me to go and not my cousin; he's the second genius in the family."

"Really that must be some school to send for you from there as to your cousin, i don't know maybe you had to be born there?" Kari replies

Airi shrugged "Not sure."

"Uh...Tai, it is getting late. Don't you think you should get home soon?" Agumon asks

Tai looks at his digivice " Oh man come on Kari were gonna be late and then mom gonna have our hides."

Airi nods, "I know what my Aunt to worry." She used the same port as the others but she ended up in her bedroom of the apartment.

"Airi, are you okay, dinner is almost ready." She heard her aunt call out to her.

"Coming!" Airi called back as she logged off the computer, she just hoped whoever this Digimon Emperor was that he didn't try anything at night. Little did she know that the one who was making her partner digimon's world a living nightmare was in the room down the hall from hers?

Airi sat down at the table and looked around "Ken's not coming for dinner again?"

Airi's uncle shook his head, "You know him, always studying or working on a various computer program."

"He spends way too much to time in there, I'm gonna forget what he looks like." Airi replied her aunt fixed everyone a bowl of rice with fried fish; she left a tray trolley outside Ken's door as always.

The following day, Airi was worried, she only had a few days left in Japan until the Sensai who was to take her to the wizarding world, and help her with her supplies arrived.

Airi tried to spend her time between her human friends and her partner digimon. Sadly, she spent more of her time running from Black Ring digimon than just relaxing with Renamon.

On the third day, a familiar yet confused face of Harry Potter greeted Airi.

"Airi, what happened? Why are the digimon fighting and those black rings." Harry asked

Renamon appeared with DemiMeramon, the second Digimon floated over to his partner.

"Explanations later, we have to get to the others." Airi states, "Renamon, you know where Veemon is?"

"Yes, follow me." Renamon left to head towards the place where the others were.

The other three followed to find the others looking around confused.

"Why are there two more signals for Digi-eggs?" asks Cody

Harry just looked around still confused to what was going on. "Digi-eggs? What you mean by that?"

"Harry, this is Davis, Yolei, Cody, Kari, and T.K. along with their digimon, Veemon, Hawkmon, Armadillomon, Gatomon, and Patamon." Airi introduced "Everyone, this is Harry, he's a English DigiDestined, as to what is happening a rouge digidestined has taken over the digital world, it's up to these guys to stop him."

"That's not all, the rest of us digimon can't digivolve." Renamon adds

"What do you mean you can't digivolve how did that even happen?" Harry asks

"The Digimon Emperor has a dark digivice that doesn't allow for digivolving." Gatomon explains, "Well normal digivolving."

"There is a different way to digivolve?" Harry asks

"Yes, its Armor digivolving, so far the Emperor hasn't been able to counter it yet." T.K answers, "Our digimon are the only ones able to digivolve." He looked over at Kari, "You don't think the two new signals are for new digidestined."

"It's possible." Kari answers.

"Well then let's go and find out those eggs don't hatch themselves now." Veemon replied with a jump.

Gatomon shook her head, "Veemon is as brain-dead as Davis is."

Renamon just stood away from the group of Digimon acting aloof.

The group found the two new digi-eggs, only they were different.

DarkPriestess66: someone help me out for what those two eggs could be, since they are Airi and Harry, but I want to know what kind of "Crest" they could be.


	4. Chapter 4

Airi blinked at the strange digi-eggs, she didn't understand why the others thought the eggs would react to her and Harry. They weren't anything other than normal digidestined.

Harry just stared at the eggs as well the one on the left looked like it was wearing a knight's helm.

"They couldn't be for us; I mean we're not part of this new team." Airi denied, "We're just normal digidestined."

T.K. shook his head "We see these eggs show up till both of you showed up, I think they're yours."

"Oh just lift the things, what are you afraid of, the human that calls himself our Emperor?" Renamon questions as she leans against the cave wall with her arms crossed over her chest.

Harry looks at Renamon "No, I'm not afraid. I just don't think they're for us that's all"

DemiMeramon floated up until he stared his partner in the eyes, "You never know until you try, come on, who knows, it might help me digivolve into a rookie."

Airi and Harry looked at each before moving up to the eggs, suddenly their digivices were glowing, as they shifted shapes into the model digivice that the others had, Airi's digivice was purple while Harry's turned silver.

They reached and picked up the eggs and found that they were light.

"See I told you they were yours." DemiMeramon exclaimed with a happy smile on his face.

"We get it," Harry and Airi replied,

Airi walked off to another part of the cave.

Airi looked at her new digivice thinking why now of all the time for this to happen. The fox digimon followed and stood silent guard over her partner.

Harry just sat were he was with almost the same look as Airi.

"Renamon, I want you to come to the real world with me." Airi whispered

"What do you mean where am I supposed to hide at, a giant talking fox might get noticed you know." Renamon replies

"Renamon, you have never left the digiworld, for all you know you could revert into your In-Training form." Airi answers, "I'm going to be gone for a whole year, who knows what could happen to you during the time, I'm gone, you could end up a slave to...Ke…the Emperor." She thought about the repercussions of keeping her cousin's dark secret. One she could lose the trust her friends had placed in her or two, when they found out she knew, they would think she worked for him. Airi walked silently back to where the others were waiting. She took out her D-Terminal and sent a mass message to everyone.

The message read: I know who the Emperor is.

The others looked at the D-Terminals, and back up at Airi with questions.

Airi typed out a message on her D-Terminal again; 'The Emperor is watching us, so it's easier to type. But the Emperor is my cousin.'


	5. Chapter 5

The group read the message then turned to look at Airi, "Is this true?" Davis asks looking shocked.

Airi nods in confirmation. "Can we discuss this out of the digiworld, so I know he's not spying on us, I would include you, Harry-Kun, but I doubt you can explain how you got to Japan without an airplane?"

Harry nodded "Of course Airi-Chan we have to deal with everything later."

The others and their digimon left the digital world, and Kari sent Airi a message to meet in the park, which Airi agreed since her aunt and uncle were working, she wrote a quick note saying she was meeting up with friends across the river.

Viximon stared up at the strange sights as Airi was carrying her.

Viximon dug in deeper in to her hands "This place is so large, not even Primary Village was this crowded" Viximon whispered to Airi.

"Yeah, surprised that I'm allowed to go out by myself but then I'm more mature for my age." Airi answers, "And could you pretend to be a doll or something, so no one will know you're alive?"

"Why most of these humans don't seem to look at you anyway." Viximon spoke in a slightly insulted tone.

"Because I asked nicely, I could have left you at home, and risk Ken finding you." Airi replies

"No, that's fine, I'm a toy." Viximon quickly stopped talking and puts on a smile.

Airi finally made it to the park, where the others were waiting. This would be the hardest conversation; she had since the cops told her that her parents were involved in a car accident.

The other Digidestined saw her and waved to her. Davis waved but he had a sour face on.

"Davis, do you honestly think I would have kept this from you because of blood-ties?" Airi snapped

"It's not that it's just your both like night and day I don't mean to be rude it's just wow." Davis replies

"So don't look at me like I scored the final goal at a soccer game." Airi replies, as she sat down in the circle of new digidestined, "You have no idea how I wanted to break down my cousin's door when I recognized him in the holographic image."

Davis looked down and blushed "I'm sorry, I'm just mad I mean he has so much going for him why is he acting like a big jerk."

"I think it started when Sam died." Airi stated quietly

"Sam, Who's he?" T.K. asked

"Sam was my older cousin, Ken's brother, he was the genius, Ken isn't a big a jerk when he was a kid, he was kind and gentle, and really fun to be around, I used to play with him. However, after the accident that caused the loss of Sam, Ken and my aunt and uncle were devastated, I think they seemed to forget they had another son to comfort. That's when Ken started to change in ways, I still can't believe, also I think he doesn't realized that the digimon are real."

"Oh Wow think we can try to talk with him to try and convince him otherwise. Maybe we can get him to stop all this." Kari asked.

Airi shook her head, "He's not going to listen, and even if you can prove the digimon are real, he's not going to believe until something tragic happens again. Hopefully, Wormmon will get fed up and be a true partner to him." She looked away, "I don't want him harmed, but if he comes to that, I won't' care. If one of you get close enough to give him a good punch in the face. I wish it was me but I'm leaving tomorrow."

The others sighed and nodded in agreement "Well then I guess we just have to keep trying to stop him and try and knock some sense to him." Davis said with a look of determination.

"Are you sure you can't hold off leaving for at least one more day?" Kari wondered.

"No, they start September the first, and I need to get my supplies from the school bookstore." Airi replies, "I've already asked the rep from the school but she gave me a stern look and said no exceptions."

"We understand I hope that by the time you get back this will all be fixed." Cody added looking a bit serious for his age.

"Yeah me too, otherwise. I think I will be working off a debt to the apartment manager for breaking down a door." Airi replies

The others just give a nervous chuckle and begin to talk of other things Yolei asked how Airi met Harry and why he looked a bit nervous when they first met.

"Oh, I've met him the digiworld, he somehow gotten through the gate, I was already there searching for Viximon or Renamon whichever, and he was confused as to how he got there or where he was, its thanks to Kari, that I knew where we were."

"And why did he look like he wanted to be somewhere else when we saw him.?" Yolei wondered.

Airi sighed, "He's been bullied by his own cousin, and his family, he's an orphan like I am, but I have a loving family despite my jerk of a cousin Ken. Renamon, DemiMeramon, and I are Harry's only friends for right now."

The two girls gasped while the boys look like they wanted to punch this jerk. "Well we're gonna change that now that we've met him." Davis exclaimed with an optimistic look on his face. Cody nodded and the girls just smiled.

"Yeah, that's why I agreed to attend this school in England or Scotland, so I can find Harry out in the real world." Airi replies, "I might let Viximon bite them."

Viximon just smiled and looked at her partner "To bad Harry couldn't bring DemiMeramon with him he could have set those nasty human straight."

"That's why I'm trusting our older digimon friends to look after DemiMeramon." Airi answers.

"I'm sure they will plus the others will help as well." T.K. added.

Airi nods. She fell back and looked up at the sky.

Viximon hops over to Airi chest, "What you're thinking about now?"

"Do I have to be thinking about anything to just stare up at the clouds?" Airi answers.

"Why look at the clouds if not to think?" Viximon asked back

"Because its fun and that one almost looks like a tea cup," Airi pointed out.

The other digidestined all begin to describe the clouds as they all lay in a rough circle.

Airi jump up as her D-3 beeped, "Crap, Vixi and I need to go."

They both made it back in time for Viximon to hide herself. Airi smiled as her Aunt came home.

During dinner, Airi passed food under the table to Viximon, as she ate her own food, after that she excused herself and went to her bedroom, where she just lay down on her bed until sleep finally claimed her.


End file.
